Warriors: Awesome, but Random, One-Shot Stories
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: Uh...in this One-shot series, I make lots of smart remarks and I change the story up a bit. So this is supposed to be funny. (Please suggest things for me to write in this series.)
1. How the Place of No Stars Came to Be

**Okay, I know I have a lot on my plate, writing three stories already and now I'm writing a bunch of one-shots. I'm insane, I know, but hear me out! One-shots help my writer's block for the stories that I'm currently writing go away.**

 **(I have weird imagination breaks after a day of writing a story, so I have to write something else to get my inspiration back.**

 **Well, that's all I need to say! Now, on to this awesome one-shot!**

 _Place of No Stars_

People often wonder how the Place of No Stars came to be, or not. It depends on how curious every cat is.

Well, I'll tell you how the Place of No Stars came to be.

So, I bet you've heard of darkness and shadows, right? Well, the Place of No Stars _are_ the shadows and darkness. I guess I sorta had my part of it, kinda. Not really. I just...

Yeah, I created the Place of No Stars. Geez, it's hard to not brag...

I created it when I went to Starclan after I died! How did I die, you ask? Well, my archenemy from Thunderclan attacked me! I guess that left a mark on me and I got all mad and stuff.

Well...that isn't the whole story. Here is some of the story...

 _"Uh, Darkshadow, why do you want to create this dark forest?"_

 _"Some cats need to have some place to hang! Seriously, are you all stiff-necked holy Starclan warriors all the time?"_

 _"You don't have permission, Darkshadow."_

 _"What! Why?"_

 _"A prophecy came to us._ _ **Evil will rise in the Place without any Stars.**_ _We can't risk doing_ anything _or we might make the worst mistake of our lives."_

 _"We're dead, Whitewind. We're dead."_

And after that conversation, I got kinda rebellious and decided to create this awesome place anyways! Little did I know that I would _become_ my safe-haven. Like seriously? Who becomes what they create? Wait..isn't there a saying 'You are what you eat'? Eh, whatever. Best mistake of my life!

Pretty soon, I got some company...but they were died when we decided to war against each other for fun. Then I got some new buddies!

This she-cat, Mapleshade, and a really annoying tom, Darkstripe. Oh, and Tigerstar and Brokenstar. They're the best! They went on this masquerade to destroy the clans, which was totally cool! This Leafpool she-cat somehow ended up in here. She spied on Brambleclaw...Bramblestar, Hawkfrost, and Tigerstar a while back. She quit visiting me, which stunk because I loved making her trip on roots that I moved so that she could trip.

Clueless cats!

So, like, I forgot to say that you know Star? The cat that gives all prophecies and stuff? Well, she visits me a lot and talks to me. She's super nice, even if I don't deserve it. I guess I can't talk to anyone else but someone that will never fade. Everyone that could talk to me immediately faded away. Like seriously, Starclan? I was just trying to make a friend!

Well, no one seems to know that Star exists too. I guess the Starclan cats sometimes wonder about how they get prophecies, but they trust them, so they don't ask any questions anymore. I wish they would because then they might visit me!

Upside to me being a group of trees, no one ever forgets me because I'm their home! So I'm everlasting...

Actually, wait...isn't that supposed to be bad? I am bored to death, like, half of the time anyways.

Well, I used to be Darkshadow, and I kinda wish I was still Darkshadow because I remember when I ran through the trees, not actually being the stupid trees. Well, at least I get to meet power-hungry lunatics all the time and that's amusing...except when they're asleep. That's, like, super boring.

So, I know that I've been rambling forever, but that is just who I am! An annoying group o' trees!

I CRACK MYSELF UP SO MUCH! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm an ANNOYING GROUP O' TREES! I love my stupid jokes!

Well, I'm a tree...so bye, people that are listening to a tree. You shall fade away now...

 **Uhh...I had too much coffee? I actually don't drink coffee, so that can't be an excuse...**

 **Well, I really wanted to write a sequel of some sort of the Star one-shot, so here it is!**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR A ONE-SHOT GIVE THEM TO ME PLEASE! I LOVE WRITING!**

 **Seriously...why am I so crazy right now? Oh, wait...it's the ice cream sandwich I just ate... Can't believe I missed that!**

 **Well, ~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	2. How Jayfeather Really Thinks of Everyone

**Okay, so awesome dream last night about warriors! It's a little crazier than I usually write, so be prepared.**

 _How Jayfeather_ really _thinks of everyone:_

Lionblaze, oh Lionblaze. You are my brother, so I'll try not to be too harsh.

You are a goody-goody with no life. Why does Cinderheart/pelt love you? Oh wait, because you are the Firestar the second. You don't think about consequences before you act. You think you're invincible with your power! It isn't the best, it's actually super lame. How bored would you be winning every fight? At least I have the power to go into dreams. It may sound lame, but think about these! I saved Poppyfrost when she was sick. I can go back in time, which you never can.

Hollyleaf. Sister. I'm sorry about this...I really am.

You decide to kill a cat, and not even tell us! You tell the clans our secret on purpose. You try to get Leafpool to eat deathberries, and right after that you run into the tunnels. You made the clan think you were dead! And you come back moons later, and you act like nothing has happened at all. Hollyleaf, you didn't even think about how me and Lionblaze must feel? You thought it'd be better if cats thought you were dead, but, no, you came back and saved us all from being dead! Most of your decisions were wrong.

Leafpool, boy, do I have something to tell you.

You lied to our faces along with everyone. You aren't my mother ever since that day. Especially since you acted like everything was okay! Ever since Hollyleaf's little burst, everyone knows that you've been the worst mother ever and a code-breaker.

Berrynose...I'm not sorry about this at all.

You whine and complain about every single thing. You ignore my comments when you ask for me! Poppyfrost even thinks that you don't love her. You had to tie me into this drama. I'm a medicine cat, I don't help with this stuff! I'm a healer, not a counselor. Leave me alone. Never talk to me again about this nonsense. Help, I'll give you help, but don't ignore everything I say!

Briarlight. I actually have a better opinion of you than any cat else...

At first, you were annoying, impossible for me to stand. Then I became fond of you, which was not my decision. Milly fusses over you like a tiny little kit. It's only annoying when I'm trying to do something, which is every second.

That leads me into Milly herself...Every word I say is true.

You are a over-protective fox protecting her cub. You have two others, but you ignore them like shrubs. Your kits have mommy issues because you don't pay attention, and when you do, you just scold and hiss at them. You don't hand out with your mate, it's like you aren't mates at all. You don't even go on patrols at all! You could be helping the clan, but instead you fret and worry about nothing. Ugh...just leave Briarlight alone for a second! Geez...

Oh, sorry Bramblestar, I forgot you were here, you weren't in our lives a lot.

You were our father, but you never acted like one. When you did, you just talked to Lionblaze. You only barked orders and punished us. You never played, you never came. You didn't even care when we were away. Wow, father of the year award goes to you, not-father!

Dovewing...I know things Dovewing. I know lots of things about you.

Why do you like Tigerheart, if I can ask? What about Bumblestripe? Don't you like him? Oh, he's just a friend. You broke his heart. But there's another thing I want to discuss. Your power is hearing and seeing far away. Why did we need it in the first place? It's a super lame power, even lamer than my brother's. And yet people still like you, a whiny scamp! I liked a dead cat once upon a time, but that was long ago and now I'm waiting. I'm waiting to see her again, and yet you have two nice toms padding behind your back! Just turn around and pick one of them. If you wait too long, you might miss your chance.

Ivypool...oh, boy, Ivypool. This is gonna be fun.

Little miss jealous she-kitty. You want all the attention Dovewing is getting! You decide to join the dark forest without a second thought, and after you caught Brokenstar's little act, you decide to spy for all the clans! Wow, you're getting attention now. But still, you would have betrayed us if you didn't catch the dark forest's secret little plan.

Firestar. Great! I'm going to do Firestar.

Ah! Firestar, please don't kill me! You are like the best leader Thunderclan has ever seen! Actually, no, you are super bad. You didn't even talk to us when you knew what we were. Dude! You don't know anything! You just sit around and make little changes. You may decide to war, but when do you actually fight? It's usually Bramblestar who strategizes! Boy, I really hate you for sitting around and doing nothing while your clanmates worked their tail off.

My last rant, I guess...is about: RandomWarrior

 **"Hey!"**

What? You're making me look bad, like super bad, and even better, you sit around at your desk. You are a twoleg, a really ugly one at that-

 **"No I'm not, Jayfeather! How could you insult me? It's super degrading!"**

That's the point, Random...you kinda made this to degrade cats.

 **"I hate you a lot, you know that."**

Yeah...right. I'm totally not your favorite character.

 **"..."**

I knew it!

 **"You aren't supposed to mention it to the people reading this, Jayfeather!"**

I don't care, Random. You kinda forced me to write this.

 **"I did not!"**

You bribed me.

 **"...heheh...yeah, I did."**

And you didn't follow through, so I'm going to do this instead!

 **"Fine..."**

Continuing...

RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff.. What kind of name is that? You like stuff? That's normal for everyone, even cats. I never even knew that twolegs could be so bad! You apparently like the glowing box (TV) and a thing called a 'book'. Twolegs are weird, and every cat knows it.

 **"I have a cat OC, Jayfeather!"**

Oh, right. Ravenclaw from A Raven's Journey. She's over-powered like Lionblaze. She has no character at all. She only cares about her kits, which is basically her clan. She somehow is able to produce twelve cats? Wow, she's like a super mother. And still, the second book doesn't have you OC in it! You only mention, never talk. It's repeating history, and even better. Crowheart was my apprentice in the story, and that isn't even true! I never heard of a Raven and Jay, let alone their kits.

 **"You know, this hurts. A lot. Who knew my favorite cat ever would do this to me?"**

You should have expected it, Random. You should have expected it.

 **Okay, I hope you enjoyed! I had lots of fun with this one because I added myself in! Author's only write in bold at the start or end, so I decided to use bold in the story because that makes more sense.**

 **So, yeah...my favorite cat is Jayfeather. I love his sharp tongue, his snappy tongue, his 'caring' tongue...and basically everything about him, especially the fact that he's Leafpool's and Crowfeather's kit. Do you have any idea how much I ship those two, even after all that's happened?**

 **Well, ~Caio, my friends. See you next time!**

 **RandomWarrior**


	3. Starclan's True Form

**Uh...I'm obsessed with this One-shot series, so bare with me...**

 _How Cats Actually Act in Starclan..._

"Oh my Starclan! Whitestorm!" Bluestar ran up to Whitestorm while he was dozing off on a rock.

"Bluestar, we are Starclan cats right now, you don't have to say 'Oh my Starclan' anymore."

Bluestar rolled her eyes, "Whitestorm, we're dead. I don't care what I do anymore! Especially since Firestar just died. I spent my last two lives with him and he dies because of Tigerstar. I'm really disappointed in him!"

From across the forest, Firestar yells his tail off, "Hey! I heard that!"

"I don't care if you did!" She screamed back, her anger coming off her in waves.

Whitestorm rolled his blue eyes and asked his aunt, "What is it, Bluestar? Why did you bother my nap?"

Bluestar giggled, "Oh, yeah. That! Well, if you look, Dovewing just totally REJECTED Bumblestripe. I'm so proud of my fellow she-cat."

"And, let me guess, she's expecting Tigerheart's kits?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"It's really easy to predict, Bluestar. I thought you were better at noticing things than that."

Bluestar giggled nervously, "Heheh...if you forgot, I went insane when I was alive and well!"

Whitestorm sighed, "And you made peace with Starclan."

"I know!"

"That means you didn't go that insane."

"Whatever!" Bluestar huffed.

 **...**

Firestar was moaning on a rock. "Spottedleaf...Spottedleaf...Spottedleaf..."

"Shut up, Firestar. You've been like that for literally a million moons," snapped Yellowfang.

"But-"

"Ah-ah-ah. Quiet. You are acting like a kit!"

"You only knew me in my apprenticeship. How do you know I acted this way as a kit?" Firestar countered, his eyes droopy from lack of sleep and all the tears he had shed in his time in Starclan.

Yellowfang snorted, "I don't have time for silly questions like this. I don't know why I'm wasting my breath on you..." She started to mumble to herself as she stomped away angrily.

"That really hurt!" Firestar yelled at her before she went completely out of sight. He sighed and started to talk to himself, "Okay...back to grieving. Spottedleaf...Spottedleaf...Spottedleaf..."

 **...**

"Wow, Poppyfrost is doing awesome with her kits!" Honeyfern meowed to herself.

A new cat agreed from behind her, "I know she is doing well."

"Ferncloud!" Honeyfern jumped. "I thought you were catching up with Brindleface and Whitestorm!"

For the first time ever, Ferncloud said spitefully, "They forgot that I was their kit."

Honeyfern gasped in shock, "They what? That is so uncalled for! I'm going to go over there and give them a lecture right now-"

"No, no. It's unnecessary, Honeyfern."

"But-"

"I said: It is unnecessary, Honeyfern."

Honeyfern back down, but she backed down spitefully and scowled every time Ferncloud even glanced at her. Ferncloud sighed and rolled her eyes. The motherly she-cat felt hurt that one of the kits she had helped care for was so hostile towards her. With wise time to think, Ferncloud finally gave into Honeyfern's wishes.

The young she cat grinned and scampered over to Whitestorm first.

Screaming her head off, she scolded, "Why didn't you talk to Ferncloud, huh? She's your kit for crying out loud! You should be ashamed of yourself! I'm ashamed that you even were the father of such an amazing cat!"

Whitestorm replied coolly, "I don't know her."

"Yes you do!" Honeyfern screamed. "I demand that you talk to her this instant!"

"I'm tired." Whitestorm said before laying his head down. He started snoring in an instant.

Honeyfern growled. She poked, nudged, and did everything in her power to wake up the lazy former senior warrior. Honeyfern finally gave up and she yelled across the whole forest, making the prey hide. "Brindleface!"

 **...**

"Guys! Jayfeather is visiting! Put on your best act. No pranks!" Thurshpelt informed everyone. Almost immediately afterward, he jumped into a bush and started to watch the whole thing closely.

"Ugh...why are you here?" Yellowfang growled, "You've saved the clans, now what?"

"Mothwing."

"What about her, idiot? It's not like Starclan can visit her dreams."

Jayfeather grinned, "That is when my research comes in. I found out that Firestar had these prophetic dreams all the time about the future. Why can't you do the same for Mothwing?"

"That's different, kit! Mothwing is not open to possibilities and she is not apart of a prophecy. She has no need for it."

"Why don't you make one up?"

Yellowfang glared at him, "Make one up. Make one up! Are you out of your mind Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather scowled, "Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"No.

"I said no and that's final. Don't even try to get me to say 'Do it'."

Jayfeather smugly replied, "You just did."

Yellowfang yowled, "Starclan forbid!"

Thrushpelt laughed to himself. Thrushpelt thought... _I love how know one knows that Yellowfang and Jayfeather are always arguing..._

 **I KNOW IT NOW!**

 **Darn it! They can't hear me...**

 **Well, I added Thrushpelt in because he is probably the least likely to spy on a couple of cranky kitties. I thought i'd make a weirdly interesting section...**

 **Oh, and indirectly, Yellowfang is mentioning Star. Star is now the maker of all prophecies, but no cat knows it, so it's sorta useless. But every Starclan cat knows that prophecies come from somewhere, so they can't exactly make one up.**

 **Well, ~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	4. A Day in the Mind of Bluestar

**I'm crazy! I admit. Two stories in one day...but I can't help it! My imagination is flowing...but not for the actual stories that I'm working on...**

 **Oh, and thanks to...who were you again...the person that reviewed...that guy... Well she (he? I have no idea) thought that Bluestar could fight...ya know, so I decided to follow that up.**

 _A Day in the Mind of Bluestar_

Ughhhh

Ughhhh

UGHHH

Why do I have to wake up? Right, because I'm a Starclan cat with responsibilites...for only an hour of the NIGHT. Not even day! Well...I'd better get up anyways.

"BLUESTAR!" a voice screamed in her ear.

"WHAT IS IT?" Bluestar screamed back, then she blinked, realizing that she was screaming at the newest Starclan warrior, Firestar.

"Thrushpelt wants to speak with you."

UGHHH! Again? After all these years, he STILL has a crush on me? I'm an old leader, for crying out loud!

Reluctantly, Bluestar went to the place that Thrushpelt slept. She hissed, "What do you want this time?"

Thrushpelt flicked his tail, "Relax, Bluestar. There's a Starclan meeting soon. We're receiving a new prophecy."

"And why were you put in charge?"

"I had a dream."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"What?"

"THE PROPHECY GIVER GAVE A DREAM TO YOU ABOUT THIS NEW PROPHECY?"

Thrushpelt nodded coolly.

Bluestar twitched her tail in annoyance. Thrushpelt was so ANNOYING!

"I REALLY WANNA CLAW YOUR HEAD OFF!'

"Go ahead."

Bluestar and Thrushpelt fought...scratches...and all...

A new person hissed behind them, "YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE KITS!"

They both sat still and bowed their head. "Yellowfang! We're sorry!"

Yellowfang growled and glared at them both. She hissed, "You two should know better than that! You two are Starclan warriors, not Starclan kits!" Yellowfang walked off muttering nonsense to herself.

Once the crabby elder was away, the two cats resumed fighting.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" screamed Yellowfang from a distance.

Bluestar and Thrushpelt fought quieter.

A yowl from Yellowfang came their way.

Quieter.

Yowl.

Even quieter.

A super loud yowl!

Yellowfang was there in a heartbeat. Showing her teeth, she growled, "You are Starclan warriors! Bluestar, to Whitestorm. Thrushpelt...do whatever..."

Bluestar and Thrushpelt glared at each other one last time before departing. Bluestar stomped all the way to Whitestorm, who was lazying off on a nice, warm sun-rock.

Whitestorm asked, "You get in trouble again?"

"It's not fair!"

"Bluestar, you're acting like a kit."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? I RAISED YOU IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER!" Bluestar howled at him, seething with anger. Whitestorm stared at her, unflinching. He just yawned and fell asleep, his snores making Bluestar angry. She paced and growled. She hopped and hissed. She clawed the grass. Her anger was taking over her.

Whitestorm yawned, "You might as well go to the dark forest."

Bluestar snarled, "And see all the bad cats?"

"You attacked your clanmate out of cold blood. I'd say you belong there."

"I RAISED YOU, WHITESTORM! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ARGUE WITH YOU!"

"But I can." He countered evenly.

Bluestar widened her eyes, blazing with anger. She was just about to attack Whitestorm when she was countered by another cat.

The blue-gray leader was surprised. She was pinned to the ground easily. Snowfur, her own sister, was fighting Bluestar? The anger boiled up in Bluestar, making her fur bristle and her mouth snarl and growl.

Snowfur hissed, "You do NOT HURT MY KIT!"

"HE INSULTED ME!"

"WHEN YOU WENT CRAZY IN THUNDERCLAN, IT EFFECTED YOU BADLY! JUST SHUT UP, SIT STILL, SO THAT I CAN THROW YOU INTO THE DARK FOREST!" Snowfur yelled at her sister with absolute certainty.

This made Bluestar shut up. Her own sister thought that she was evil! Bluestar wouldn't stand for it. Instead of fighting, she argued, "It's not my fault that TIGERSTAR made me this way!"

"YES IT IS! YOU CONTROL WHAT YOU FEEL, SISTER!"

Bluestar growled and snarled at her sister. She ran off into the forest. As she crashed into a tree on accident, she became unconscious. Bluestar got up after her unexpected nap and went on her way, still angry with everyone she had encountered today, even Firestar. Why did he have to wake her up so early?

For show, she was calm and collected in front of the living cats, but in Starclan, she was different.

 **Hoped you enjoyed! I took the review literally...haha? Well, I wanted to make it unexpected.**

 **Well, Thrushpelt obviously doesn't like Bluestar anymore, but Bluestar still thinks he does. Bluestar is seriously out of her head. She's going crazy...er...insane.**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	5. How Firestar Actually Defeated Tigerstar

**EEEEKKKKK! I had this AWESOME idea just now, so I'm writing it!**

 _The Last Battle:_

Firestar heaved his sides as Tigerstar lunged for him. Tigerstar pinned his enemy to the ground. He growled softly so that only Firestar could hear, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Really?" Firestar hissed, his ears back.

"Yes!" He growled.

Firestar strugged against Tigerstar, but eventually, he became free, but he was bleeding immensely.

Tigerstar and Firestar, both injured, matched one another's skills. They could dodge and attack well, but they were too good at fighting to be fighting each other. They were matched by skill, maybe not by strength.

Firestar was heaving. He hadn't battled this much before.

Tigerstar was also heaving, but he was controlling his deep breaths. He growled, "It's time for you to die, Firestar." Firestar didn't expect the tired tabby to lounge at him and pin him to the ground.

Firestar heard his mate's, Sandstorm, yowl across the clearing, "Firestar!"

Seeing his mate in agony, he dealt with Tigerstar's digging claws for a second. That was when it hit him. Firestar smiled, having a new plan. Hoping it would work, he lifted his tail.

His tail quickly started to rub against Tigerstar's flank. It was disgusting, but the affect had worked. Tigerstar started to form a smile, which was the most that he had ever done unless he was being evil and smiling because of that.

That put Tigerstar's guard down.

Firestar kept tickling him, to the point that he was about to laugh.

When the time was right, Firestar struck Tigerstar, killing him again. Even though he had defeated his enemy, Firestar had lost too much blood to survive. He collapsed, his still carcass making the every cat in sight of the battle yowl in agony.

Firestar heard Sandstorm run up to him, screaming Firestar's name. Knowing that Sandstorm was alive and well, Firestar gave into death, his ninth life used.

Before his spirit left, Firestar glanced at Sandstorm and Brambleclaw, now Bramblestar. The pride that he felt for his former apprentice was no match for the love for his mate.

The ginger tom left the living, knowing most of his clan was safe.

 **This is more serious than my other ones, but I had this tickling idea and I couldn't, just couldn't resist. Imagine Tigerstar ticklish! Some evil cat!**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	6. Raven's Journey Rap

**So, I had an idea. It's horribly funny...**

 _#RapBattle (Idea mainly from Blixemi on YouTube)_

This is a only a rap, not at all a rap battle.

 _Narrator type guy: (Aka me!)_

A Raven flies by with a Jay by its side and bunch of little hatchlings.

You come in the winter with hope of survival.

Getting help from a Bramble.

Little Raven crashes down, crashes down at once.

The little Jay falls over and is killed mercilessly.

By a little Crow maliciously.

 ** _Ravenclaw:_**

I'm a Raven with claws and no one knows me.

Ever since the Jay went cold.

I only cared for for my little kitties.

No one could get through to me.

My five little birdies helped me.

They came into the dark.

No one knew where we were going, and that was when it was mark'd.

Our lives were set in stone. My life was planned out.

Not even Starclan could get me out.

I died saving my kits, a roar in my veins. Sadly, because of that, only one remained.

A little leaf fell from my fall, and I loved her so much.

No one could replace my Breeze, but this at least was enough.

 _ **Moon:**_

The moment I saw her, I knew she went through a lot.

No one would be able to cure her.

At least her clan went on nonchalant.

That was when I met him, my charming prince.

He was the one.

I couldn't get him outta my head, so eventually, I asked to go with them.

My curiosity tugged me into them, I couldn't help myself.

But, now, I'm glad I went with them.

Even if my leg was broken.

 _ **Oakglade:**_

A Raven with paw, who'd heard such a thing?

No one knew who she was.

Mama bird fell and broke her neck, leaving the youngling in paradise.

Little did we know, a fire would commence, changing everything.

Raven saved our precious leaf, and burned into a crisp.

Brightlight saw her before she left, everyone expected it.

The little Raven was born a rogue, not one like us.

Charging into battle, we cut and slashed, but we were too weak.

The little birdie told us to fight in the morning.

 _ **Raven:**_

My home, my friends are in both places, but I have one loyalty.

I'll only survive if I pretend, if I'm one of them.

At dawn I will strike the red streak

All would be scared of me.

I'm prepared for all that will happen, I can't wait to see.

Listen closely little ones, for I will strike you next!

 **Like my ending? Well, I'm trying to base this off of 'A Raven's Journey', just so that people will read it! Seriously, I spend the most time on that, and NO ONE reads it! It's sad, really...**

 **Well...~caio**

 **RandomWarrior**

 **P.S. I've been obsessed with an io game! It's called ' '. It sounds cheesy, looks cheesy, but it's super fun. Join me! (If you see me, I'll probably be 'RandomPeeps'. I have RandomWarrior, RandomGirl, RandomPerson, and RandomPeep as my main usernames. I'm crazy!**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Tigerstar's Nightmare

**People! I created a forum! It should be ready for people to use. It's called "Oakclan, Pineclan, Plainclan, and Streamclan: Roleplay Forum". Join now! Or else...yeah, this is weird...and awkward...**

 _The Truth Behind Tigerstar's Schemes_

"ER MER GERSH! FIREPPPAWWW IS SO ANNNOYING! I NEEEED TO GET RID OF HIIIIM! IT IS A MUST!"

"Hi, Tigerclaw!" Firepaw said cheerfully.

"YOU ARE DEAD TO ME APPRENTICE! DIEEE, SCOULDRELLL!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Firepaw. He ran away and crashed into a tree. "Stupid Thunderclan trees."

"WUT DID YOU SAY?" Tigerclaw yelled at him. "THUNDERCLAN IS BEST CLAN! TREES ARE AMAZING! YOU ARE A DISGRACE AND TRAITOR!" Tigerclaw was so offended. "I KILLED REDTAIL CUZ I KNEW YOU'D BE COMIN' 'ROUND THE MOUNTAIN! BLUESTAR TALKED ABOUT HOW FIERY YOU LOOKED! I WANT TO BE THE FIRE!" Tigerclaw hit Firepaw. It wasn't a manly hit, it was a sissy fight. Firepaw stared wide-eyed at this lunatic cat. This was weird.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Tigerclaw?"

"I ERM THE REALLL TIGERCLAW! YOU SHALL DIIIIIEEEE!"

 **...**

Tigerstar woke up in a hurry. What happened? Was that supposed to be a nightmare?

"Hi, Tigerclaw," said a new voice. He jumped, was this actually happening? He turned to see Spottedleaf. Oh, it was just a dream.

Spottedleaf mewed, "We're having a meeting to see the living cats and the Starclan cats to see how they are doing."

"Seriously? Why?"

"Because...Ripplestar said to."

Tigerstar rolled his eyes and they walked to the meeting.

 **So, there's a second Starclan.**

 **Go to my forum! "Oakclan, Pineclan, Plainclan, and Streamclan: Rolplay Forum". Invite your friends! And PLEASE advertise it! I really want more people to join. (There's leaders and deputies places that can be taken if your have enough experience. lol.)**

 **And the forum that I enjoy being in already (This is my second day)! "Treeclan, Fieldclan, Lakeclan, Caveclan RP". That place is awesome too!**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	8. Why The Dark Forest Took So Long

**Yay! I am making another one!**

 _Why it Took So Long For The Dark Forest To Strike:_

Tigerstar was calmly grooming himself as he saw his son, Hawkfrost walk into the clearing. He widened his eyes in mocking. "YOU DIDN'T KILL MY OTHER SON, HAWKFROST! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Mapleshade and Brokenstar came over to plot evil stuff. Act like my dorky dad later."

Tigerstar growled, "I AM NOT DORKY, HAWKFROST! YOU ARE!"

Hawkfrost snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, whatever you say."

"Did you just SNORT me, SON?"

"Yup!"

"YOU ARE GROUNDED! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"But Daaaad. Brokenstar and Mapleshade are over so that we can discuss evil dark forest cat things."

Tigerstar frowned and then smiled evilly, "Then you WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" After Hawkfrost left, he laughed, "Mwahahahahaha!"

Brokenstar opened the the bush-door and asked, "What's so evil?"

"I just grounded Hawkfrost to his room when you and Mapleshade were coming over."

"ER MER DARK FOREST CATS! YOU ARE AN INSPIRATION WE SHOULD MAKE YOU OUR EVERLASTING AMAZING LEADER FOREVA!" Mapleshade butted in.

Brokenstar glared at her, making her flinch. He growled, "I AM THE MOST EVIL CAT HERE! I WILL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO MY _EVIL_ PLANS!"

Everyone agreed with the kit-killer in fear they would be killed.

"NOWWWWWW! WE NEED TO RECRUIT CATS FROM THE CLANS! WHO WANTS WHO?"

Snowtuft and Maggottail fell out of the tree above. They surprised every cat in the room, even Brokenstar. Actually, he jumped the farthest up. He was very, very surprised that it was sorta funny. Cats started to giggle and chuckle slightly.

"I KNEW YOU WERE THERE!" Brokenstar yelped. He scolded, "YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED! BACK UP THE TREE!"

"Buuttt!" They both meowed in protest. Brokenstar glared them down which made this run away with tails between their legs. Brokenstar looked around to see if any other cat was going to be unexpectly drop in.

He sighed, "Finally..."

Darkstripe jumped in, "TIGGGEEEERRRRSSTTTTARRRR! I FOOOOUUUUNNNDDD YOU AFFTER ALLLLLLL THIS TIMMMMMEEEE! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOREEEEEEVVVVVEEERRRR!"

Crickets chirped as every stared at the annoying tom. Tigerstar face-pawed and growled, "Leave us, Darkstripe."

"NOOOOOO! IT TOOK MY FIVE MOOOOONSS TO FIIINDDD YOOOOUUUU! AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE HAAAAANGING OUT WITH UUUUNNNCOOOOOLLL CATS! YOU MUST COME WITH ME TO BE SAAAAAVEEEEEDDDD!" Darkstripe exclaimed in a very annoying way.

Tigerstar face-pawed again and hoped that Darkstripe would leave if he ignored him, but all that did was make the dark tom more annoying as he tried to get every cats' attention.

Eventually, Tigerstar meowed, "Hey! I know what you could do! Go train for our revenge on the Clans!"

"YYYYAAAASSSS, BESTCATEVER! I WILL IIIIMMMMEDDDDIAAATELY!"

Every cat sighed in relief and they finally got to start their evil plan against the clans until...

Mapleshade screamed, "I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! BAIIII!" She left the room and never came back. She left the toms waiting for her for a long time.

 **At least some cat got some sense. XD Mapleshade, you awesome.**

 **And yes, I've gone crazy. :3**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


End file.
